


Dreams

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon coma, Coma, Dreams, M/M, Random & Short, Sane Perter Hale, Short, Short One Shot, The Hale Fire, dream walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter Hale is sixteen his dreams go from normal, to centered on one small infant boy. From then on, that's all he dreams of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

When Peter is young he dreams like everyone else whether it be nightmares or pleasant dreams. Even with the added factor of being a werewolf, Peter's dreams are nothing odd. 

Then he turns sixteen and he dreams of an infant, one that he feels a fierce protectiveness over. His dreams are filled with the baby and its daily life, and Peter wonders why he can't seem to dream of anything else. 

Over the years, the child grows and so does Peter's affection. He never tell anyone what he's seeing instead content to let it happen. 

He's twenty-six years old and in the middle of a dream where the boy (now ten) is crying over his mother's grave when the smell of smoke permeates his nose. The dream ends and Peter burns. 

After that, he's caught in an endless dream. He sees every instant of the boys life, because he's constantly dreaming. Gone are the gaps and time jumps that he's used to- now all there is is the boy, Stiles.

Peter doesn't dream of burning and the lose of his family, why would he when he dream of his boy, who has been with him since his youth. 

When Peter is thirty-two and his boy is sixteen he's still dreaming, the way he has since his coma began. But this dream, it's different because Stiles walked into the hospital and is staring at his own burnt visage. 

"Stiles," he wants to say and his hands ache to touch Stiles because he's real and he's there. 

He does none of this, unable to do anything but dream and watch. 

"I know you," Stiles says and Peter wants to cry in frustration as he fails once again to answer. "You used to be in my dreams, but al I see these days are you here in the hospital or I remember when you burnt. I felt it Peter, in my dreams, I felt you burn."

Peter wants to pull Stiles close and murmur reassurances into his ear, but he can't. So he dreams, and watches as Stiles places flowers on his bedside. 

"I'll be back tomorrow," Stiles promises and Peter feels the spark of a pack bond between the two of them. 

"Please," Peter begs as he watches Stiles leave. "Please come back."

He does, Stiles returns day after day, and Peter can feel himself slowly healing. The pack bond between them thrives and Peter feels happier then ever as he dreams about Stiles visiting him. 

Then, Peter's birthday rolls around and he stops dreaming and wakes up. Stiles is there and Peter's breath arches in his throat before releasing itself in the form of a name. 

"Stiles."

"Peter," an answering gasp say and Peter stares at Stiles's beauty and wonders how it is that he looks more gorgeous in person. 

There's so much they have to say to one another, so many things to discuss, but for now it's enough that Peter opens his arms and Stiles crawls into them. 

Years later, they'll be asked how they knew they were perfect for each other and they'll laugh with a twinkle in their eyes as they look at their husband and say, "He's literally the man of my dreams."


End file.
